Aaron Smith
Aaron Smith is a former Enclave soldier turned merc. A pre-war member of the shadowy organization, Aaron Smith has spent plenty of time in the wasteland and has seen everything it has to offer. Background Pre Great War Aaron Smith was a pre-war member of the Enclave's military force. Originally a foot soldier in the US Military, he was recruited by the Enclave after they had witnessed his skill on the battlefield. Post Great War Although most were wiped from existence as a result of the Great War, Aaron managed to survive thanks to the Enclave. He spent many years aiding the Enclave with their research. In the year 2098, Aaron Smith underwent Cryogenic stasis upon the Enclave's oil rig, where he would remain frozen for 140 years to help the Enclave test the long-term effects of cryogenic stasis. After he emerged from cryostasis, he spent the next 4 years performing missions for the Enclave. Control Base ENCLAVE In the year 2242, The Chosen One infiltrated the Enclave oil rig, where they fought the Enclave's top agent, Frank Horrigan. After Horrigan's defeat, the oil rig's self-destruct sequence was initiated. The oil rig exploded, with many Enclave members left aboard. One of those individuals was Aaron. Surprisingly enough, though, Aaron somehow survived. He washed up on the coast of California, his right arm and left leg gone. The left side of his face was horribly mangled. Unconscious and bleeding out, it seemed this was the end for Aaron. However, a mysterious individual happened across Aaron's mutilated body. It was then that this stranger carried Aaron's body to a nearby settlement. It was here that Aaron's wounds were treated. And by treated, I mean his missing arm and leg were replaced, both with a robotic one. The missing part of his face was reconstructed and his eyeball replaced with a cybernetic one. Synthetic skin was placed over his cybernetic appendages. Once Aaron woke up, he was told of all that had happened, was sent on his way, told to seek out a place known as New Vegas. Allies Randal Freeman, Darman Bloodwolf, and Unit X-017 Aaron Smith met Randal, Darman, and Unit X-017 while they were seeking out Acadia. As the three passed through Far Harbor, Aaron recognized Darman from years ago. Back when Aaron worked in the Mojave, he had been contracted to hunt down a certain courier. He was never told why, and he didn't care. All that he was told was that this man has had several other mercenaries and mercenary groups sent after them, only for those mercs to never return. Aaron was promised a large amount of caps if he were to return with the head of this courier, so, as any good mercenary would do, he accepted the job. After spending several weeks tracking and hunting down this courier, Aaron finally found him. The courier had been resting in a makeshift shelter along the Colorado River. The two would eventually have a gunfight, both inevitably running out of bullets, and having to resort to hand to hand. The two brawled for several hours until finally, the Courier got the upper hand and pinned Aaron down on the ground. It was at that moment the courier offered Aaron a deal. "Tell me the names of your employers, and you'll be paid big time." Aaron hesitated, but, after further discussion with this courier, he accepted the offer and went on his way. Personality Aaron Smith lands within the True Neutral section, caring only for himself, however, he will sometimes stray into the Neutral Good area. Seeing as he is a merc, this seemed the most fitting. Aaron is a shoot first ask later kind of guy. Having spent 200+ years in the wasteland, it has taken a toll on him mentally. Not in the sense that he has gone insane, but in the sense that he has stopped caring about how his actions will affect others. At the end of the day, all he cares about is getting paid. Trivia * Aaron Smith was one of the best of the best before the Great War. Having 40+ confirmed hand to hand kills in Anchorage with an extra 235+ kills with a firearm of sorts. * His robotic appendages did have synthetic skin over them when they were first placed on, however, over the many years of wear and tear, the synthetic skin has practically disintegrated. Because of this, whenever he enters a settlement, most settlers believe him to be some form of synth, made between the Gen 2 and Gen 3. * The plate on the left side of Aaron's face was meticulously grafted to his skull. This too had synthetic skin placed over it, but, much like his arm and leg, it has withered away, leaving the metallic part of his skull visible for all to see. * Aaron's Left Eye was replaced with a robotic one. Thanks to this, Aaron has the ability to track multiple targets, locate their weak spots, and highlight any and all hostiles, be them man or machine. * Aaron's robotic eye can be used as a backup weapon when needed. How? Aaron has the ability to fire a small but extremely effective laser from this eye. Think of it as Liberty Prime's eye laser, but, on a much smaller and not as powerful scale. Aaron must be careful using this though, for if his eye overheats too much, it can damage the prosthetic. * During the operation which took place after Aaron was found on the shore, several vital organs and bones had to be replaced due to embedded pieces of shrapnel. This includes: ** Aaron's Brain ** Aaron's Heart ** Vertebrae C4 through T11 ** Aaron's Lower Jaw ** Both of Aaron's Kidneys ** Aaron's Left Lung ** A section of Aaron's Spinal Cord * The best way to explain how Aaron's robotic appendages and face look like without the synthetic skin is a comparison with a T-800 Terminator. * Although Aaron no longer associates himself with the Enclave, he does have a collection of Enclave Artifacts. This includes ** X-01 Power Armor ** X-02 Power Armor ** X-03 Hellfire Power Armor ** Enclave Officer Uniform ** Bust of Colonel Augustus Autumn Gallery (Coming Soon) Category:Fallout Category:Character